


Many Faces of You and Me

by renka



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, absurdities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want you to fight me; the fearsome nameless man; the horror, the urban legend. They don't know who I was, who I am. They believe I am the face of inhumanity. So why do you think they have a need to know me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Faces of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Jo's & Moore+Nolan's (because I use their interpretation) and no copyright infringement intended. Just found similarities between _harrymort_ and _batjokes_ and here is the fic that's weirder than its first draft.

An orphan boy of you (one who loose love and one who try to gain it) pulls story and raises empathy in people. You have miseries, have a very bad day but in the end you become a good person; a hero, in fact.

People are wondering why you do so when you have a chance to be the opposite, to revenge the whole world since they took your happiness and enslaved you.

You are their slave. Who else can give them comfort and safety when their priority is to please their ego by using anyone other than themselves? They are selfish and they let you alone doing the hard work, the dirty work, when they are just watching from afar.

And I should remind you of how they want you, a young naive boy, to save their corrupt system and their damaged society. They put a responsibility upon a person whom they don't even bother how his well-being is. You. And they always think you're having a good life but in reality you are not. You are a survivor with nightmares. 

Then they want you to fight me; the fearsome nameless man; the horror, the urban legend. They don't know who I was, who I am. They believe I am the face of inhumanity. So why do you think they have a need to know me?

But you take a turn. You try to know me then you know who I was. I created you in a way you created me. It does not matter which one is _truer_.

You know now and you can't deny that we are very much alike. You could be me if you chose different option. Oh, but you still can be me, either way. The darkness is lingering still in you, darling.

I am very much an observant person. And if I am not, how could I overcome any obstacles to touch you? That's because, sweetheart, you are always on my mind. I also am a Fighter. I will use anything to bring down my enemies. I understand them so I can fight them wholeheartedly. It does mean I am a Lover, too. I use my heart (or something left from it) to defeat you yet you become stronger. I never can break you. I never will. I'm only wanting my victory against them.

They trampled me. They didn't acknowledge me. They rejected me. This world did many things to break me. You may say that this is my vengeance. But for me, I just want to see them burn. No hard feeling, though, because I already threw it away. And by throwing that feeling away, I can see the possibilities of how our dancing will end.

If I win, it will be good for me. If you win, it will be no good for you. 

_Why?_ you ask.

I am the consistency in your life. In my madness, I am your anchor to sanity. Without me, you will live an empty life. You have no need to be strong, you have no need to protect something, you will live in a corrosive normalcy and the fire in your eyes will die out. 

You will become the container of your former self. Your life will be dull. You will seek any criminal to punch while imagining they were me. 

You need me to have lively life. Without me, darling, you are incomplete.

_Neither can live while the other survive_  
 _You and I are destined to do this forever._

So if you want to stop this dance yet don't want me to win, in many faces of you and me, we should stop this together.


End file.
